The present invention relates to handwheel actuated machine tool mechanisms, and more particularly, to a handwheel mechanism designed to use planetary gearing to actuate the machine tool at a different speed from the rotation of the handwheel.
Actuated machine tool mechanisms are known for use as tail stocks for lathes and as tool feeds for lathe and milling machines. Examples of such machine tool mechanisms are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 303,897 N. Thomas August 19, 1884 1,598,120 L. C. Cole August 31, 1926 2,865,242 H. C. Kemper et al. December 23, 1958 2,924,996 F. G. Brockardt et al. February 16, 1960 ______________________________________
Although the aforementioned patented actuated machine tool mechanisms may operate satisfactorily, not all provide a clutch action to protect the machine tool and the work product when the tool is actuated. Further, not all permit the operator to increase the speed of the machine tool movement without increasing the cadence of the handwheel. Moreover, none are as simple and inexpensive in construction, operation, and service as is desirable.
Use of planetary gearing in tools and mechanical apparatus is known as a manner of increasing and decreasing mechanical advantage. Examples of such gearing are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,382,110 L. S. Sheldrick et al. August 14, 1945 2,721,591 W. H. Criswell October 25, 1955 2,961,897 C. W. Musser November 29, 1960 ______________________________________
Although the aforementioned patented devices utilize various forms of planetary gear arrangements to effectuate changes in mechanical advantage, none have applied these principles to the problems inherent in actuated machine tool mechanisms.
In light of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to use planetary gearing to provide an improved handwheel actuated machine tool mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handwheel actuated machine tool mechanism with a clutch action when operated at an increased mechanical advantage so to avoid damage which may be caused by a machine tool driven into a work product with excessive force and speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handwheel actuated machine tool mechanism which can be readily operated at, and shifted between, either a normal speed with a direct drive or an accelerated speed with gears proving a mechanical advantage.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a handwheel actuated machine tool mechanism which incorporates all the aforementioned properties in a simple design which provides ease in construction, operation, and service.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device having the advantages and characteristics as set forth above which may be easily adapted to existing machines as a replacement tool or workpiece feed.